


Heaven Can't Help Me Now

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Dreams, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Hotels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Love Confessions, Mild Language, No Smut, Secret Relationship, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Cassidy is in a fake relationship with Michael for PR. In reality though she has a crush on Luke but after a confession from Michael it seems her brain wants to reconsider some things.





	Heaven Can't Help Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: doggy style

Cassidy closed her eyes as she leaned against the couch in the back of the bus, doing her best to ignore the conversations coming from the front. She was almost glad that soon they'd be at the hotel and she could get away from all four boys she was on tour with.

Not sure why she had even jumped at the chance to share a bus with the band she was opening for, she could have just used a van instead to get from state to state. But no, she was stubborn and had chosen to travel in the band's bus.

A band of four guys who were way too loud when all Cassidy wanted to do was sleep or just relax. Especially when tomorrow would be a long day as all days they had concerts were.

"Hey Cass," Michael's voice broke her own thoughts and she opened her eyes to look at the blonde. "We're here at the hotel," he told her with a tiny smile.

It almost looked apologetic and maybe it was.

"There are fans here by the way," Michael continued and at that Cassidy felt her heart plunge into her stomach. Knowing what it meant if fans were here.

It meant she had to pretend like she was loved up with Michael because both their PR teams had decided it would look good if they pretended to date.

It would help both their careers, as well as the tour, if the fans thought or suspected that the opening act was dating one of the band members.

Cassidy had to disagree but she was powerless to fight back so she had agreed.

"Lovely," Cassidy sighed as she stood from the couch, walking over to Michael who kept his apologetic smile. "Just don't playfully kiss my cheek again this time," she told him with a shake of her head. "I didn't like that last time."

Michael's apologetic smile soon turned into a smirk, "If it was Luke you wouldn't mind one bit," he told her which made her blush.

Cassidy wished she hadn't confessed to Michael that she had a crush on his band mate. A crush that couldn't be helped since they were spending a lot of time together. 

Mostly Luke finding his way to her hotel room when they stayed at hotels.

Which lead to them ordering take out and maybe once or twice they had made out. But, each time she always played it off as a mistake when truth was she had wanted it. She had wanted to make out with Luke and feel his lips against hers.

Just like she wanted much more from him but she was too afraid to even start anything more, knowing he had just come off a bad break up. She was just afraid of being a rebound.

"Shut up Clifford," Cassidy hissed as she left the back room. Going to her bunk, she grabbed her bag and turned to see Michael getting his own bag.

He walked to where she was after he had and she gave him a smile as she looked up at him. "You ready to play pretend?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, her brown eyes locking with his green ones.

"Yep," Michael answered sounding almost too eager. "Can I hold your hand this time?" he asked. His request making Cassidy pause.

She hadn't expected him to ask it but now that he had she knew it would be the perfect idea to seal the deal. Make fans know for sure that they were indeed dating even if they really weren't dating at all. It was perfect and yet she was hesitant.

"Sure," she told him with a nod of her head. Her words being enough for him to reach out and take her hand.

Cassidy doing her best to fight off the unease as she laced her fingers with his. Letting him lead her off the bus and into the horde of fangirls.

Fangirls with flashing cameras. Cassidy knew before the night was up all the fandom would know that she was supposedly dating Michael Clifford.

After all, no one could deny hand holding pictures.

***

Cassidy had just left the bathroom after showering and changing into her pajamas, having waited an hour after arriving to her room for Luke to make his usual visit. When he didn't she decided to go ahead and shower and just go to bed.

But as she walked to her bed, Cassidy stopped in her tracks when she heard a knock at the door. A smile appeared on her lips because she assumed it was Luke.

No one else really came to her room except for Luke so she maybe desperately wanted it to be him. Wanted to see him and just be in his presence because crushes literally sucked and made people fools, or so Cassidy thought.

Which meant she was being a fool with a crush right now.

Hearing a second knock on the door Cassidy shook her head as she turned to open it without even looking in the peephole.

Pausing when it wasn't Luke at all who greeted her but Michael standing there, a box of take out pizza in his hand and a stupid idiotic grin on his face.

For the second time that night Cassidy's heart was in her stomach. Damn crushes, damn being a fool, damn hopes getting crushed.

"Michael," she spoke hating how disappointed she sounded.

Michael, for his part, only laughed as he made his way into her hotel room. "I know I'm not Luke, but I still brought food if you want it," he said to her and, well, food did sound good because the smell of the pizza was making her stomach growl.

"Food is good," Cassidy told him as she shut the door once he was inside. Turning, she found him already setting the pizza box down on the table.

A million thoughts ran through her mind like where the hell was Luke and why was Michael here? Why had Michael been the one bring her food tonight and stop by so late instead of the boy she had a crush on? A boy who she thought she was getting close to and who she thought may have liked her back if their mutual kissing was anything to go on.

But maybe she had read the situation wrong. Cassidy had done it with other things so maybe she had done it with Luke's feelings too.

"Where is Luke?" Cassidy finally asked as she walked to the table, taking a slice of pizza out of the now open box and sitting down in a chair as she took a bite.

Michael scrunched up his nose before looking away from Cassidy. Cassidy getting the distinct feeling she wouldn't like whatever it was that Michael told her.

"He kind of saw the pictures of us holding hands and got pissy," Michael explained and Cassidy just raised an eyebrow in question because surely Luke didn't think they were really a couple now too.

He fucking knew about the contract so how in the hell could he think this was real? That she really was dating Michael.

"I told him it was just for show but he didn't believe it, especially since he knows about the crush I have on you," Michael continued his voice getting lower at the end, but it wasn't low enough that she didn't hear him.

Cassidy had heard every word he said and she finished her pizza in silence. Not even feeling like finishing it, but just needing something to do with her mouth as she processed what Michael had told her. How he had confessed to having a crush on her.

Something that really did throw her through a loop because she hadn't seen it coming from a mile away.

"You have a crush on me?" Cassidy asked him afraid her voice would betray her slightly and not work. "You really have a fucking crush on me?"

Michael looked back up at Cassidy, rolling his eyes, "Yes I have a fucking crush on you okay," he sighed and Cassidy felt her cheeks getting hot.

Still unable to process this information from him.

So instead of saying anything, she stood from where she was sitting as she began to pace the room. She wanted to be mad at Michael for not telling her how he felt, as well as holding her hand, knowing how Luke might have taken the pictures.

Knowing Luke could have believed Michael had confessed sooner and their hand holding wasn't an act.

"I'm so unbelievably mad at you Michael Gordon Clifford," Cassidy muttered as she kept her pacing up. Shaking her head now.

But before she could walk a hole into the hotel room floor Michael too had stood from his seat, grabbing a hold of her wrists to stop her from walking anymore...an action that didn't help her not hating him.

In fact, maybe it made her hate him just a tad bit more. How dare he just grab her and stop her like that?

"You're mad at me for having a crush?" Michael mused as he looked down at her, Cassidy remaining silent though she did look up at him.

Shaking her head she gave him a glare, "I'm mad that you wanted to hold my hand. It was probably an effort to sabotage whatever I have with Luke...or had with Luke since he now thinks I want you."

"That's not what it was," Michael sighed as he shook his head. "It was just me wanting an excuse to hold your hand as well as get the fans to believe our fake romance. Two birds one stone bullshit and all."

Again Cassidy shook her head as she pulled her wrists away from Michael's grip.

"Just get out of my room now and take your damn pizza," she told him wanting him and any reminders of him gone.

In the end, Cassidy knew she was acting irrationally but she was upset and, as much as she told herself it was because he had ruined her stuff with Luke, she knew it was a lie. She was upset because she was maybe slightly a bit attracted to him too.

Something she didn't need at all.

Nodding his head Michael just sighed before walking away from her. Going to the table to get the pizza and leave like she asked him to.

Cassidy watched silently as he eventually left her hotel room and the moment he was gone she walked over to her bed and sat down.

Letting out a tiny huff as she fell back on it, her eyes closing as she did her best not to scream. Knew if she screamed and woke anyone on the floor up she'd probably be in trouble and that was the last thing she wanted. 

Yet somehow she knew she was at least in trouble when it came to the matters of her heart.

***

Waking up in a sweat hours later, Cassidy swallowed hard as she looked around her room which was now bathed in sunlight. It let her know that she had slept all night at least despite her dream which was the reason she had woken up in a sweat.

Not because it had been a nightmare, at least not in the scary dream kind of way. But she could classify it as a nightmare...

She'd had a sex dream about Michael.

A dream in which he had bent her over on this very hotel bed and fucked her from behind, talking to her all dirty, and in the dream she had liked it.

Though now, while awake, the dream just made her feel dirty and a bit like a whore. A whore whose inner self wanted Michael to bend her over and do her doggy style to put it crudely which made her blush.

Cassidy knew her inner self shouldn't want that, not when she still had a crush on Luke and wanted Luke....but she was just in a royal mess which, of course, she had realized last night.

She knew it after Michael's confession but hadn't expected it would affect her so soon.

So for the time being she'd just ignore Michael, even if they had to sell their fake relationship. A few days wouldn't hurt anything after the hand holding spectacle.

But first, what she really needed was a cold shower, and to maybe get off in the shower because just thinking of the dream still had her turned on.


End file.
